Secret promise
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Shonen-ai Terra x Ventus au début. Une bribe du passé de Ventus et le douloureux présent de Roxas.


****Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. ****

**Ce doujinshi à deux parties : Lost memory : Terra x Ventus et Lost heart : Akuroku**

_Promesse secrète_

**Lost memory**

Terra et Ventu étaient au Jardin Radieux, discutant seul tous les deux.

« … Je n'oublierais jamais. Le temps que nous avons partagé, ou les choses que nous avons ressenti... … Et je ne t'oublierais jamais. Ven. »

Son ami rougit sur cette dernière phrase.

« J... « Jamais »... Même si les souvenirs eux-mêmes sont partis... … Nous ne serons jamais vraiment oublié.

- Heh… … Ils sont déjà dans gravés dans notre cœur, affirma t-il avec gaieté.

- Même en sachant que nous n'avons pas de cœur ? Ou est-ce que tu avais oublié ce petit détail ? Hmph, vraiment tu... »

Terra posa un doigt sur la bouche de Ventus pour le faire taire.

« Ce moment est... »

Les cristaux du Jardin Radieux scintillaient derrière les deux hommes. Ces cristaux étant témoin de la déclaration très importante qui allait suivre entre ces deux amis. Terre regardait Ven avec un air très particulier. Simple amitié ou... autre chose ?

_* … Un passé dissimulé. Une promesse oublié... *_

« … Ouais. Je le sais... je le sais parce que seul ta voix peut m'atteindre... faisons cette promesse déclara le blond. »

La promesse entre Ventus et Terra...

**Lost heart**

Roxas repensait à certains éléments de son passé et...

_* Même si nous avons tout perdu... *_

aux paroles de quelqu'un, de qui s'agissait-il ?

_* Je suis encore à ta recherche. Mes yeux ne peuvent pas te voir. Je respire difficilement. Mon cœur était endormi. *_

Il repensa à nouveau à cette phrase qu'il avait entendu par le passé.

_* … faisons à nouveau cette promesse. *_

« Roxas. »

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_* … Une voix. Je connais cette voix. Une « promesse »... Une mémoire provenant de ce monde vide où je suis né. Non, c'est plus que ça... Une « promesse » faite maintes et maintes et maintes fois, même avant ça... *_

_* Roxas. Hey, réveille-toi. Es-tu vraiment là ? *_

Encore cette voix. Mais d'où vient-elle ?

_* Roxas, mon nom... … oui, je suis là... *_

Le blond se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir cette voix et à un moment...

HAH ! SHING !

Roxas vit deux personnes se battre.

_* Quoi... ? Que se passe t-il ? *_

Sora et Axel affrontaient une armée de Similis. Le combat faisait rage et ni le rouquin ni le châtain ne faiblissaient face aux ennemis.

_* … Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu... blessé comme ça ? Que... diable... se passe t-il ? *_

« Axel ! »

Le blond courra à la rescousse de son ami. Malheureusement, il se retrouva devant un obstacle, une vitre. On dirait qu'il était prisonnier quelque part ! Il regarda le rouquin qui s'apprêtait à...

_* Axel... arrête ça ! *_

lancer une attaque suicide pour se débarrasser de la horde d'ennemis qui leur faisait face.

DON ! DON !

« Axel ! Axel... ! »

Il avait beau frapper contre la vitrine, il ne parvint pas à sortir de sa prison.

« Axel... »

La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes venait de mourir.

_* Pourquoi... *_

Roxas restait seul maintenant. La faible lumière vacillante à travers les ténèbres que représentait Axel pour lui, elle était partie...

POV Roxas

Le rouquin et le blond venait de finir une mission. Sans aucune raison apparente, Axel lui posa une devinette.

« Je parie que tu ne sais pourquoi le soleil se couche en étant rouge ? »

Comme à leur habitude, ils s'étaient rendus sur la Grande Horloge, leur endroit préféré de la ville.

« Tu as compris ? »

Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes donna la réponse.

« Tu vois, la lumière est composée de beaucoup de couleurs. Et de toutes ces couleurs, le rouge est celle qui voyage le plus loin.

- Mmm, je vois... à l'avenir j'essaierais de me le rappeler, alors.

- Je te l'ai dit avant, laisse moi m'en occuper ! Ma mémoire est meilleure que tu ne le crois… »

Axel poursuivit son discours en ayant toutefois en plus, une note romantique et très sérieuse dans la voix.

« Ouais... Je serais... toujours à ta recherche. Peu importe combien tu es loin... Je le jure.

- Axel...

-… Ne fais jamais de blagues à propos de disparaître... ça porte la poisse. Nous avons ces corps fragiles sans cœur, de sorte que ça laisse beaucoup de place dans nos têtes pour se rappeler d'autres choses. Je... je n'oublierais jamais. »

Fin POV Roxas

Le blond se recouvrit la tête de son capuchon noir.

_* Tu as tout. Tout ! L'amitié, l'amour, et des amis pour t'aider... Bien sûr, je ne suis rien comparé à toi... *_

« … Tout ce que j'avais... c'était lui. »

_* … Tout ce que j'avais jamais eu. C'était lui... ! *_

KASHING !

Roxas venait de briser la barrière qui le retenait dans sa prison. Axel était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux et maintenant il n'était plus là ! Sora... il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement ! Il paiera pour la mort d'Axel !


End file.
